Up to now, a single-layer teeth mark impression recording member, which uses polyethylene wax and the like, having plasticity, is known. The teeth mark impression recording member is used to record shapes and tracks of opposing teeth by inserting the member into an oral cavity and by chewing the teeth mark impression recording member back and forth, right and left and the like.
However, the teeth mark impression recording member of the prior art which is made from polyethylene wax has the following problems.
(1) In case of the recording tracks of teeth which move in al directions dynamically, such as in chewing situation, the teeth mark impression recording member tends to move to the different position which are predetermined and to float from the teeth. As a result, the teeth mark impression of the opposing teeth may have an error.
Accordingly, the hardened teeth mark impression recording member has been made. In accordance with the attempt, however, it becomes difficult to fix and stick the member into teeth, and thereby it is not easy to obtain a teeth mark impression of the opposing teeth accurately.
(2) After recording a teeth mark impression, when the teeth mark impression recording member is taken out from the oral cavity, the record in the impression recording part may be easily deformed. In accordance with the previous teeth mark impression recording member, therefore, the member must be treated so carefully and it is difficult to maintain the teeth mark impression for a certain period of time.
(3) Further, when three dimensional data is taken from the teeth mark impression, which is recorded by the previous teeth mark impression recording member, owing to insufficiencies of hardness and rigidity, it is difficult to measure the shape of the teeth mark impression by using a contact measuring system.
Accordingly, using an ideal diffusion-type laser light system has beem proposed. In accordance with the proposal, however, in irradiating the laser light onto the teeth mark impression recording member consisting of a polyethylene wax, the laser light transmits, spreads or internally reflects in one direction only, and thereby it is difficult to measure the teeth mark impression accurately.
Under the circumstances, the present invention, i.e. such a teeth mark impression recording member and a method for using the same has an excellent reflective property with an ideal diffusion-type laser light system by constituting the teeth mark impression recording member which comprises a fixing part for fixing and sticking the member into abutment teeth, and a impression recording part for recording an impression of opposing teeth, wherein at least the impression recording part includes a reflection modifier as an additive.